Imperium of Flame
|capital = Pyvaros |language = Ketru |demonym = Incendyn |population = >17 trillion |species = Incendyn |government = Absolute Monarchy |leader = Emperor}} The Imperium of Flame is an imperialistic, highly advanced faction from the Illias Sector of the Triangulum Galaxy. Government As an imperium, the Imperium of Flame is ruled by a sovereign Emperor. The title is hereditary and the monarchy is absolute, with no parliament or other body. Control over the population is achieved by a top down system, with each rank controlling a large number of individuals from the rank below: Salmandra is the capital system and the moon Pyvaros is the capital of the Imperium overall. Size The Imperium encompasses over 22,000 systems, and over 15 trillion citizens. Their holdings make up a substantial proportion of the Illias Sector, challenged in the sector only by the Amber Nexus. All individuals are Incendyn due to the Imperium's policies on foreign empires. Notable systems *Salmandra **Oridos **Cusoracht **Tachez **Drakenos ***Pyvaros **Monterror **Geax **Steiur **Umbur **Jasspen **Fraedi **Kallahas **Saevaryn *Tellepha **Grae **Ignux **Lussith **Kense-Shadda **Dor-Shadda **Eilf-Shadda Culture Culture in the Imperium is shaped by the imperialistic, aggressive attitude of the faction, leading to an emphasis on imperial pride, patriotism, nationalism, and disdain for other empires. Competition is encouraged and superiority compared to an opponent, however it is achieved, is always seen as positive. Conquest is seen as the duty of citizens and battle is seen almost as an art. Education Due to implants and augmentations, external education is not needed by citizens of the Imperium. As machines and transapients carry out research and development, there is no motivation for further education to occur. Entertainment Competitive sports, both physical and virtual, as well as mass media such as neurovision and psycholiterature are the main forms of entertainment in the Imperium. Music is widespread and the creation of music is encouraged, though originality is rare given the length of time this has been going on. Religion The Imperium endorses no religion and it is rare amongst citizens. Language Officially, the language of the Imperium is Ketru, a language based on trinary that is almost impossible to mutate or corrupt between systems. It was specifically tailored during the Imperium's rise to foster the traits that the Emperor desired in his subjects, putting particular emphasis on concepts central to the faction. Systems may have their own, unofficial languages, but the media and inter-system communication are carried out through Ketru. Economy The Imperium has a post-scarcity economy and all major transactions are managed by the government. Labour is done mainly by machines or volunteers and there is no official currency or barter system. Some single-planet black markets exist due to local deficiencies. Technology As a Kardashev class II civilisation, the Imperium is very highly advanced. They are capable of the production of subatomic black holes using the controlled fusion implosion of large quantities of hydrogen, usually recovered from gas giants. These objects provide the energy source and propulsive system for Imperial ships, and can also be utilised offensively. FTL communication is achieved through the use of tachyons, and all ships, colonies, and habitats are equipped with the equipment to produce and detect them. Military The military of the Imperium consists of all citizens who wish to fight, trillions of war machines, and many transapients. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord